bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyūsaku Yumeno
is a member of the Port Mafia. His ability is Dogra Magra. Appearance He wears a mini hat in a diagonal position. He wears a white shirt and suspenders with a black coat with a scarf around his neck, along with shorts with thin red lines, and brown shoes with high white socks that reach his calves. It is shown that Yumeno carries a sling bag with an animal picture. He is also constantly showing a rather scary smile and he always carries a creepy doll. Personality He seems to hate Dazai as this one has sealed him in the past. He wants Dazai to feel pain and pay but spares him. Yumeno also loves to manipulate his enemies by hurting his comrades by using his ability. As Dazai said, he doesn't discern whether or not a person is an ally or a foe. Ability His ability, , curses his targets or 'Receivers' by ravaging their consciousness with hallucinations, causing them to attack everyone in sight with no regard on whom they might be; allies or foes, friends or enemies. This curse is triggered by mutilating a doll that he constantly carries, which is the source. A blotch in the shape of a handprint appears on the body of the cursed one when the curse is triggered by the mutilation on his doll. However, his skill also may rely on skin contact (similar to Dazai's), because the condition for triggering the effects is to "harm Q first", such as bumping into him or directly striking him. Background Because of the horrid nature of his ability, and demented state of mind of Kyusaku, he was sealed after many great sacrifices. However, Ougai set him free in the middle of the war. Plot He first appears when he introduced himself to the two detective agency affiliates on the train''Bungo Stray dogs''Chapter 24. After leaving the train, he deliberately bumped into Atsushi who was waiting for Naomi and Kirako at the train station in order to be injured by this one. He cursed Atsushi with his ability and used him to attack Naomi and Kirako. His attack was interrupted by Dazai who nullified his ability. Afterwards, Yumeno left. A week later, Yumeno is seen walking and looking for some entertainment. He meets Lovecraft and asks him to entertain him. After having seen a bit of Lovecraft's ability, Yumeno uses his own against him but it interrupted by Lovecraft himself, who attacks and kidnaps him. He is later seen tied by roots, suffering and yelling that he would kill and curse those who did this to him. John stays with him and reveals that his sufferings are due to the root being connected to him and all the trees in Yokohama, meaning that all those who harm trees in anyway are the ones who harm Yumeno. He also says that their plan is to use Yumeno to destroy Yokohama- as soon as Yumeno's ability will activate, those who harmed the trees will be cursed. Being desperate, Yumeno claims that all he wanted was to live happily and that he has never asked for the ability he has. At this, John answers that Yumeno couldn't do anything about it and that he wasn't loved by God. Due to the extreme physical and mental pain, Yumeno activated his ability. A while later, after Dazai nullified Yumeno's ability, Chuya and Dazai come to take Yumeno back, who is unconscious. Trivia * Yumeno claims that he has never asked for the ability he has, and that all he wanted was to live happily. * In the same way that Edgar Allan Poe inspired Ranpo Edogawa in real life, HP Lovecraft inspired Yumeno Kyuusaku in real life. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Port Mafia